pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fazleyfadzil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Air France-KLM Air France.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 09:58, August 16, 2010 Hello there. I have noticed that you used my character and edited my page (Tri State Intl) without permission. Here, you can't edit other people's pages or use their characters without permission. But since you're new, I'll let you go, but don't do it again, ok? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *returns back* Wait...are you an Asian? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) To FadhilPF Hi, this is Fazley. I like aeroplanes and Phineas and Ferb. Sorry for that. I am a Malaysian, near to your country. I get strange to see so i try to fix it but i am wrong. very sorry for that... bye. You know, your supposed to post that message for Fadhil on his talk page. Thankz! I noticed that. And if you are creating aviation stuff, make sure it is PnF related. Oh, and have I introduced myself? Name's Fadhil, I'm an administrator here, and I love aviation. I don't think there will be a page about Tri State Airlines and it's home base without me :P. Anyways, welcome aboard Phineas and Ferb Fanon! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 03:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I know planes like: *747 *737 *727 *717 *707 *TriStar *MD-11 *MD-10 *DC-9 *DC-8 *Antonov *Boeing Dreamlifter *A300 *A310 *A318 *A319 *A320 *A321 *A330 *A340 *A350 *A360 *A380 *U-2 *SR-71 *B-1 *B-2 *F-22 *F-15 et cetera. And yeah, why not be friends?You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 14:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you play Flight Simulator? I was cherishing my moments of playing it... *random scenes of emergency landings and epic takeoffs* I got a Mac now and it's Bootcamp is somehow broken...and I'm stuck with X-Plane for iPad. Anyways, it's nice to see another avia-freak to join our community! Oh, and you shouldn't really include too much personal details on your user page. And also, would you like to subscribe to The Danville Times? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 14:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Back then on my old PCs, I do have them. But now I can't install Windows on this Mac...Bootcamp is broken. Anyways, yes, I was (and still am) the best pilot in school. I suppose I was the only one who can land a plane with no engines (in school). You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 14:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you shouldn't do things to another user's article without their permission FIRST. Anyways, other small airlines can go to the second airport, but not Tri State Express. And personally, I don't think you need any other airport, cause TSIA itself has 15 terminals and 6 cargo terminals. PhineasFlynn123 (talk) 06:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) First, as an international airport, I won't. Second, not only administrators can make this userboxes. The code is: For example, makes: And third, why is everyone obsessed with Kai-Tak? Just a rhetorical question :) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 09:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait...you...like...LE? *runs away to a G650 and rushes to take off* You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 09:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) AH! I got a better idea! Why don't we consider Phineas Flynn airport as ANOTHER NAME FOR TRI STATE INTERNATIONAL CARGO AIRPORT? :D (I made a redirect to that airport anyways) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 09:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather have that as a separate airport IN the same area. Just like TSIA and TSIAA. And by LE Little Einsteins. No more for now, I need to climb up to bed. PhineasFlynn123 (talk) 15:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Profanity Please. STOP USING PROFANITY AND CUSSING!' There is more little kids in here that did not know what the F word means, you know! PhineasFlynn123 (talk) 23:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) HInt: Use Google SketchUp Airport4.png|747-100 Dreamlifter landing on Runway 18R Airport2.png|A380-900 on Gate P2 Airport1.png|747-1000 on gate F5 Airport3.png|747-8 Taking off runway 18R Taken from my project, the Tri State Annex Airport/Randomville International You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 22:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Try applying template 2525EC (application: ) next time if you think you will be away from the wiki for a long period. (ex: More than 3 days) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 07:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) All you need to do is go to File>Export>...As 2D Image! And happy Eid Mubarok to you to! KILLING TIME! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 05:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I know this is never been attempted before, but can I re-edit all of your pages for a bit? I know we have the same interest and I need to improve something from all your pages that relates to aviation. Something to make it more Fanon-ish. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 14:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about this, but I may do another contest later. 22:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Heheh. Bahasa melayu ama Indonesia akhirnya jadi satu.... (I hope you can still understand what I just said) [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I like your airport. And I can't use the "Follow Me" tool on SketchUp. Anyways, that's just how my airport turned out to be like, too. Right now, I'm working on projects to design airports all over Danville (and beyond) and last on the list is...KTRS (Tri State Intl), which will be most complicated. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 05:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC)